Feels So Good It Must Be Love
by amaltheaz
Summary: Faberry. "I think I felt my heart skip a beat. I'm standing here and I can hardly breathe - you got me."
1. Chapter 1

**Title: **Feels So Good It Must Be Love (1/2)**  
Author: **amaltheaz / pseudohuman  
**Pairing: **Rachel/Quinn (Quinn/Finn and Quinn/Puck never happened. Our girls are just two lost souls swimming in a fish bowl. Well, not really 'lost' but you know what I mean.) **  
Rating: **15**  
Length: **5916 words  
**Disclaimer: **I don't own Glee, or anybody in Glee. And this is not used for profit. **  
Spoilers: **AU  
**Author's Note:** Okay, so I shouldn't actually be distracted by another story when I'm in the middle of one. But have you tried fighting a muse? It gets bloody and messy and really, it's just painful to watch and it leaves you asking those birds flying around your head, "Hey! You get the number on that bulldozer?". So yeah, I don't recommend refusing the muse. _Ever_. There are only two parts to this story and I'm pretty much done with the second part which I will post in a couple of days. And then no more. No more I tells you! 'Cause y'know, I need to get back to my other story, *sheepish smile*.  
**Author's Note #2: **My mission is to overdose you with this story filled with fluffy cheese because I have been reading so much angst lately. _Awesome_ angst but my heart needs to not shatter for awhile y'know? So I'm loading y'all into a rocket that will bring you to the moon. Because the moon _is_ made of fluffy cheese. Tom and Jerry says so.

**Feels So Good It Must Be Love**

**Part One**

They were all in Glee and Quinn was talking to Brittany, discussing a new Cheerio routine that Coach Sylvester had them do the previous day when she first heard it. A distinctly feminine giggle. It was just so cute and catching that she couldn't stop herself from smiling. She raised her head, looking around the music room trying to find the source. They were all taking a breather from practicing and everybody was taking advantage of the downtime. She saw Tina and Artie sitting close together, whispering softly to each other. Mercedes and Kurt were also sitting together, no doubt discussing the latest fashion trends or dishing out the latest gossip to hit Hollywood. Matt and Mike were trying to teach Finn how to pop and lock, which was not going very well judging by the haggard, annoyed looks on the two boys' faces. When she couldn't find the culprit, she returned her attention to Brittany who was then talking about the day she and Santana went to the park, and how the brunette ended up being chased into the water by a flock of ducks.

When Quinn heard it again, her head snapped up quickly and this time she saw Rachel, sitting on top of the piano gazing what-could-only-be-called affectionately at Puck playing the guitar while playfully singing _I Kissed A Girl_, in a ridiculous high-pitched voice. She shook her head at the display, the playful words "get a room already" barely on the tip of her tongue as she pushed down a sick feeling in her stomach which then gave way to a fluttery feeling instead when she actually saw Rachel let out that very same giggle that caught her attention earlier. She couldn't be more surprised that even with knowing that it had actually been Rachel, it still made her smile.

She had only been in Glee club for two weeks then, joining only because it seemed like fun after Santana and Brittany told her about a song they were doing. She had turned down the idea of joining the club when it started out because she already had so much on her plate, what with cheer-leading and her AP classes. But she eventually joined anyway because she figured it might be a nice creative outlet for her, just as cheer-leading was a physical outlet for her.

She didn't expect to like Glee as much as she did. The kids in Glee were pretty cool, and so obviously talented. They weren't very close friends outside of Glee but when they got on stage to perform together, the chemistry they had as a group made it all such a magical experience for everyone. No matter how many times she had seen it and been in it, Quinn never got over being in awe of the sound of their voices, united in melodic harmony. She felt truly lucky to be in their gifted company.

"What's with the smile, Q?"

"No reason, Britt. Just remembering something funny I saw on TV last night."

Brittany smiled, then turned to Santana who had just plopped down on the chair next to her, leaving Quinn to gladly return her attention to the girl sitting atop the piano. She began to grin like an idiot when she witnessed Rachel's giggles escalating into a full body laugh, unable to comprehend how utterly adorable the tiny brunette was. It was easy to tell that even doing something like laughing, Rachel did it from the heart. Like there was just no other way to do it. Quinn could tell by the way she laughed with her eyes. She marveled at how those deep brown eyes shone so brightly with joy and mirth. The Cheerio embraced the feeling of her heart clutching at that beautiful sight, knowing fully well that the seeds of a crush on the tiny singer were currently being planted. That was the moment she knew that she wanted nothing more than to cause it to happen again, to be the reason that Rachel laughed so fully and so freely; that was the moment when Quinn first knew that Rachel had her complete attention.

Quinn knew that everybody considered her to be the one of the most popular girl in the school and she knew it baffled the majority of them that the Head Cheerio was single and didn't seem to exhibit an interest in any of the boys that McKinley had to offer. And because of that, there were a lot of rumors flying around that she may have an alternative romantic preference. It was true, but Quinn never really bothered to confirm or deny them as she didn't want to give them even more fodder for gossip about her, and really, they were doing fine on their own. She figured that once she met somebody she truly liked, then rumors be damned. And she had a growing feeling that she might have found that person in Rachel.

She had first noticed Rachel Berry, the resident Broadway diva, when the brunette gave a heart-rending performance of some song from a musical that Quinn didn't really care to know at the time. Her breath caught as Rachel sang out the first line, so effortlessly and so beautifully, that Quinn imagined her like a Siren and she was being brought under the singer's spell. But one glance around the room told her that she wasn't the only one who felt this way.

It was really, really hard not to pay attention to the brunette, considering she commanded everybody's attention from the first moment she sets foot into a room, despite her small stature. Her voice was soft and almost shy when she talked, soulful and truly confident when she sang. The two girls never had much of a chance to interact except in Glee when Rachel would let Quinn know, without reservation, on the progress of her singing. Brittany and Santana had warned her about this so the blonde never took much offense to Rachel's lack of tact (which pretty much always annoyed everybody that encountered that particular trait), and the longer she was in Glee, it was clear to Quinn that was just the way Rachel was: brash, bold and just, plainly honest. She respected Rachel's candor and really admired that quality in the girl.

Outside of Glee though, despite sharing a few AP classes together however, their social circles never overlapped so they never had a reason to seek each other out. Quinn knew that Rachel had transferred from some fancy private school in the beginning of their sophomore year. And what she learned from Puck (who seemed to have a soft spot for his fellow Jew) was that, despite her brazen personality in Glee that _everybody_ found intimidating, outside of Glee Rachel tended to keep to herself, and was friendly and immeasurably nice to anybody who approached her. Unbeknownst to Rachel, she was very popular with some of the boys when it became obvious that she preferred to wear those ridiculously short skirts that somehow made her tanned legs seem _impossibly_ long. And Quinn had heard about some people asking Rachel out on a date but were always politely turned down.

She decided that she would worry about that later on instead as the blonde's only real immediate dilemma was that they were _barely_ friends, mutual acquaintances at best.

And that needed to change. Soon.

* * *

She was in the middle of watching Rachel, who was concentrating intensely on the music sheets that were laid out in front of her on top of the piano, when Quinn felt a slap on the back of her head and she reached her hand back to rub at that spot. "Q, _restrain_ yourself. Jesus, you look like you're about ready to hump her leg," Santana warned in a low, harsh whisper.

"I do _not_!" she denied vehemently and quietly so that Rachel couldn't hear them.

Santana rolled her eyes as she sat down, scoffing at the blonde's weak denial. "Yeah yeah, and I'm the Pope. Look, everybody and their _ancestor_ knows you have the hots for Rachel."

"How-?"

"Please, woman, did you _not_ hear what I _just_ said? People in _space_ can see that you've gone nuts for Berry."

She sighed, defeated, resigned to knowing that she couldn't deny it anymore, not to Santana anyway. "That obvious?" She cringed at Santana's vigorously nodded confirmation. "What can I do? It's like I can't stop myself! I've _tried_!"

"Just ask her out." Santana shrugged, as if it was the simplest thing in the world. It probably was, but Quinn had an inner drama queen and she liked making things complicated for herself sometimes. "I can't do that. What if she says no?"

"Then at least she won't give you some spiel about how she wants to wash her hair or something. She'll just tell you to shove off."

"Thanks Santana, that _really_ boosted my confidence," Quinn replied sarcastically, just as Brittany sat down next to Santana and joined their conversation.

"Why are we boosting Quinn's confidence?" the taller blonde asked.

"Rachel," Santana answered simply and Brittany nodded, raising her head to look at the girl in question who was then humming happily to herself, completely unaware of the conversation in which she was heavily featured.

"Yeah, you should really get on that, Quinn. I think everybody's starting to get a little uncomfortable."

Brittany's advice made Quinn's jaw drop in mild shock. "I don't look at her _that_ much, do I?"

"Let's put it this way, if Rachel-watching was an actual paid profession, you'd be a millionaire by now."

Quinn lowered her head, hoping to hide the fiery blush that she felt rising to her cheeks. She really _had_ tried to not look at Rachel. She _tried_ to look at other girls to see if she felt anything, that maybe the Rachel thing was a fluke. She even tried to subtly flirt with them. And while she did feel some attraction to some girls and received some interested glances, and she could actually see herself being _with_ them, Rachel Berry had to be like a freaking magnet or something because just when Quinn thought she had a grip on the whole damn thing, her attention would inevitably come back to Rachel, and the cycle just started all over again. So Quinn gave up. She stopped looking at other girls and stopped subtly flirting with them because honestly, it wasn't actually very fair on them anyway that in every interaction, unknowingly to them, she was comparing them to Rachel.

But she had kept to her resolution of bettering her relationship with the diva, approaching her in the hall to talk or to even just say 'hello'. It seemed to surprise Rachel at first, but she accepted it quickly and always had a heart-breakingly beautiful smile for Quinn. That became the blonde's new favorite thing, to see Rachel smile in her direction. It always brightened her day, and on some days she even found herself skipping happily just because of that beautiful grin that was directed at her. She didn't want to over-think it but she thought that maybe there was always a hint of something more behind Rachel's effortless grin and happy eyes, that maybe Rachel might feel _something_ for her too. She knew her crush on Rachel was growing into something more, something that went beyond mere infatuation. It thrilled her to no end, to feel something as strong as this for the very first time that she could barely contain herself. And it never stopped to amuse her that this crush began all because she heard Rachel laugh over a month ago.

"You don't think she knows, do you?" she quietly asked her two best friends, hoping for reassurance.

"If it has nothing with songs, Broadway or solos, she's not going to know. So no, she definitely does _not_ know."

"Do I even have a chance at all?"

"I don't think she's really the type to go 'Oh no, you're a girl, argh!'. Might go against the whole 'I have two gay dads' thing," Brittany comforted her.

Quinn knew about Rachel's two gay dads as Rachel seemed to love advertising that very fact frequently. Almost like she was testing people to gauge their reactions towards her living situation. It didn't bother the blonde, because duh, it'd be seriously messed up to have a crush on another girl and then have some problem with her two gay dads. Quinn had only seen one of Rachel's dads dropping her off in front of the school every morning though.

Santana leaned in. "If you want, I could just threaten to knock her out unless she goes on a date with you."

Rachel chose that moment to sing quietly to herself, and Quinn returned her admiring gaze to the tiny brunette. She felt the very fierce thudding of her heart, hard against her rib-cage, and she was hyper-aware of how very alert her senses were whenever Rachel opened her mouth to sing. Quinn was utterly captivated and couldn't stray her eyes away from the brunette for even a second.

While still looking at the crooning singer, she whispered sarcastically to Santana, "While that may just be the _sweetest_ offer ever, I'm going to go with a no on that, San. Not exactly the best way to a girl's heart by getting your best friend to beat her up."

"Thanks anyway S," she added gratefully.

Santana shrugged. "Whatever you need, Q."

* * *

When she saw Rachel walking towards her locker, Quinn pushed herself off from her own locker, heading towards to the small brunette. "Hi Rach."

Rachel jumped, startled by Quinn's appearance but still smiled happily at the blonde. "Oh hi Quinn. How's your day going?"

Quinn shrugged. "It's going alright. And you?"

"Not too bad. I'm looking forward to finding out what songs Mr. Schue has planned for us tomorrow. I hope there's no disco like last week though. While I admit that music is one of the many things I'm very passionate about, I don't think I pulled off the bright bell-bottoms look very well." Rachel's eyebrows knitted together as she pouted, recalling the hideous fluorescent clothing that their Glee club mentor made them wear the week before. Quinn sighed internally, wishing Rachel would just stop being so freaking _cute_ already.

"I think you looked really good," Quinn reassured the girl, her voice suddenly low and thick from arousal as she too, was remembering that day. She thought of the way the tight bell-bottoms clung to the brunette's shapely behind and that wasn't an image she was very likely to forget anytime soon. She cleared her throat and shook her head to get rid of the very distracting image away from her mind, focusing her attention back on the brunette.

Rachel blushed, smiling gratefully. "Thank you, Quinn. That's really nice of you to say."

"You looked really pretty too," she added before turning to her open locker to take out a couple of books that she needed for her next class.

As she watched Rachel perusing through her locker for her books, the blonde could literally _hear_ the uproar of ecstatic cheers in her mind that at the very least, Rachel noticed her too. "Thanks," she replied graciously.

When Rachel closed her locker door shut to lean back against it, Quinn felt her heart skipped a beat at the very sight of the smaller brunette that she was quickly falling for, peering up at her through long eyelashes. It was one of the times that Quinn was sure that Rachel _had_ to have known about Quinn's crush and was joyfully subjecting her to this oh-so-very sweet torture. She swallowed a nervous lump in her throat. "So uh... What class do you have next?"

"French."

"I've got a free period. I'll walk you."

"You don't have to do that, Quinn. I'm perfectly capable of walking on my own. I have after all, been doing it since I was nine months old," she said jokingly.

Quinn shrugged. "I know, but, I still want to anyway, y'know, just to keep you company. If that's y'know, okay with you," she offered quietly.

She couldn't really think of anything else to say as Rachel observed her, as if she was trying to understand Quinn's motivations. But the thoughtful look cleared away, and Rachel smiled which made Quinn mentally sigh in relief. "Okay, sure. I'd really like that."

The blonde extended her arm, gesturing for Rachel to lead the way. As they walked towards Rachel's classroom, they talked about Glee and laughed about the other day when Finn missed a step and ended up falling onto Puck and how both boys scrambled quickly to get away from each other. When the two girls finally reached their destination, they stopped at the door and turned to each other to say goodbye. Quinn found herself staring into intense chocolate brown eyes that were unconsciously drawing her in that it was too late to stop herself from leaning down and planting a lingering peck on Rachel's cheek. Quinn's lips felt the soft heat before she saw the slight pink tinge on Rachel's face when she pulled away. She bit down on her lip, embarrassed by her impulsive action, knowing that it was going to fuel the rumors about her sexuality to run wild as she, Quinn Fabray the Head Cheerio had just kissed Rachel Berry (on the cheek, but _wow_) in full view of a classroom filled with students. But she found she didn't care about that, especially when Rachel just gave her a shy smile and walked into her class after softly saying, "Bye Quinn."

The blonde watched the girl walk into her class, her heart thumping faster than any other time that she could recall. She wanted nothing more than to feel her lips with the soft pads of her fingers and wondered if the tingling sensation would ever fade.

* * *

"So Rachel."

"So Quinn," the brunette repeated, her brown eyes shining with mirth.

It was the weekend and the two girls were sitting in a booth at a diner in town. Earlier, Brittany and Santana had suggested for Quinn to call Rachel and ask her if she wanted to hang out with them. The smaller brunette accepted, and it was decided that Quinn would pick her up. They had only just sat down when Quinn received a text from Santana, letting her know that they were "preoccupied". The blonde's blushes were evident when she had to explain to Rachel that it was just going to be the two of them. But Rachel didn't seem to mind, just nodded and asked Quinn what she was going to order.

"Are you seeing anybody?" she asked, trying to subtly watch Rachel daintily chew on her fries.

The brunette looked up from her plate, tilted her head, regarding the blonde with a thoughtful look. Quinn blushed when Rachel raised a teasing eyebrow at her. "That's kind of a personal question, don't you think?"

"Well, I figured since we're getting to know each other, might as well just, dive right into the good stuff, y'know?"

"You're right," Rachel agreed. "No, I'm not seeing anybody. Are you?"

The blonde shook her head, felt her face heating up at Rachel's curious gaze. "No."

"How come? You're one of the most popular girls in school. There is a long line of people waiting to take you out."

She shrugged. "I'm not really interested in any of them, I guess. I just..."

"Haven't found the right one?" Rachel guessed.

"Well no. I'd like to think that I have. Found the right one, I mean. I'm just stuck on what the next step is."

"Who's the guy?" Rachel asked. "Or is it a girl?" she added teasingly.

There was a momentary lull before the blonde answered quietly, "Well uh, _she_ is most definitely a girl."

Rachel's eyes widened at the confession. Quinn knew that she could have easily lied to Rachel, but considering the fact that she actually wanted to _date_ the girl in the near future, lying wouldn't have been the best way to go about it. To her credit, Rachel recovered quickly. "Oh, I've heard the gossip around school but I didn't think there was any truth to them. Does anybody else know?"

She shook her head. "No. Well, apart from Brittany and Santana, you're the only one." She rubbed her sweaty palms on her jeans, then brought her hands up on the table, nervously playing with her fingers. She nearly let out a gasp when she felt Rachel's warm hand over her own. Quinn could feel her heart starting up again when the brunette began rubbing her thumb over the back of her hand. "I'm really honored that you would trust me with this, Quinn. Thank you," Rachel solemnly replied, her voice soft, tinged with awe.

"You're welcome." Quinn licked her suddenly dry lips. "Um, you're... Not... Are you?"

The brunette pulled her hand away and sat back, leaning against the cushion of the booth. It looked like she wasn't surprised by the question, like she was expecting that very question considering the conversation they were having. Quinn missed the feel of Rachel's skin on hers as she watched Rachel's brown eyes cloud over to an almost dark chocolate colour and she wanted to know just what was going through Rachel's mind at that very moment.

Rachel leaned forward. "I don't actually _know_ if I am or not. It's not actually a decision I plan to make. So far, I have only ever liked guys." The blonde felt her heart crush in defeat, and lowered her eyes to the table-top. "But," she added making Quinn look back up into twinkling brown eyes, "if I happen to fall in love with a girl, or if a girl ever asked me out, and I think I could love her, I wouldn't say no."

Quinn would think back to this moment and she would remember how everything inside her fluttered with joy at the thought that she actually could have a chance with the brunette.

"Really?"

The brunette smiled and nodded. "Of course. My parents taught me to always be open to love." Quinn watched an adoring smile appear on Rachel's face as she started to talk about her dads. She had the sense that Rachel loved her parents completely. Quinn had heard about Rachel staunchly defending her parents to the other kids in school when derogatory remarks were made about them. She wasn't like most who were embarrassed by their parents. She was actually _proud_ of them. Rachel then revealed to her how supportive her parents are regarding her dreams about going on Broadway. They made sure that Rachel was completely prepared. They even go on a yearly trip to New York just so Rachel could get used to the way it was there.

Since they had made a promise to quit drinking, it seemed like Quinn's parents' only focus was only on her. Her older sister was already married and was raising a family. While she was glad to have her parents be more aware of her, she didn't know what they were going to think about the idea of her liking girls, let alone the fact that there was one specific girl that she really, really liked. They were devout Christians and while Quinn considered herself to love God just as much, she was pretty sure that God wouldn't deny her chance at love, even if was with another girl. She just didn't know what her parents would think, and that bothered her. But really, not so much that it stopped her from pursuing Rachel.

"Your parents sound great," she commented.

Rachel nodded. "They are. I should introduce you to them some time. I would love for you to meet them."

"You would?" she replied, unable to hide the happy surprise in her voice.

"Of course. Don't think I haven't noticed what you have been trying to do this past month or so." Rachel smiled knowingly.

"Yo- You have?" she stuttered as her heart's pace began to quicken.

"Of course. I don't have many friends," Rachel admitted, "I think I can safely say that any friends I _do_ have are in Glee itself. But, I have never had anybody try so hard to be my friend."

Quinn let out an inaudible sigh of relief, realizing what Rachel meant. Though she felt a tug in her heart, angry on Rachel's behalf that nobody was brave enough to make an effort to befriend the girl, and she felt sorry for them because they were truly missing out on an amazing friend in Rachel. "Oh yeah, right, I just thought y'know, we got along well enough in Glee, so I thought that we could be really good friends outside of it," she reasoned.

"I'd like to think that we definitely are," the brunette assured.

They share a quiet smile when suddenly the brunette looked down at her hands on her lap, her eyebrows knitted together in a small frown, looking almost upset. Quinn's heart plummeted, not knowing why the girl looked so sad. And she _hated_ seeing it. But before she could ask what was wrong, Rachel shook her head and looked back up at Quinn with a smile as if she wasn't upset at all. "So tell me about this girl you like. Is she pretty?" Rachel asked.

Quinn pushed aside her worry because she didn't want to pry, in case Rachel didn't want to talk about it. She paused for a moment to glance at Rachel who was wearing that very blinding, beautiful smile across her lips, the one that always made Quinn's heart palpitate wildly at an almost break-necking speed and she couldn't help but smile a serene, contented smile back in return. "She's one of the most beautiful girls I've ever seen," Quinn answered breathlessly while staring into the brunette's pretty brown eyes.

"Is she smart?"

The blonde quirked an eyebrow at the odd question but nodded. "Definitely, she's an AP student and she has _crazy_ ambitions."

Rachel chuckled, seeing Quinn roll her eyes. "Hey! It's good to have goals. Is she a good person?"

Quinn made another perceptible nod, grinning happily. "I'd like to think that she's one of the best people I'll ever meet in my life."

The brunette then paused, as if to think about her next question. "Does she make your heart sing?" Rachel asked softly.

She focused on Rachel's question, thinking about the ways that Rachel made her feel. She thought about the way she laughed and how it never failed to make Quinn smile. Then there was the way that Rachel smiled a certain way when she thought nobody was watching. Quinn noticed how Rachel just _shone_ from the inside, like she couldn't help but just be happy. And let's not forget about when Rachel sang. Quinn was pretty sure that she experienced a religious experience every time Rachel opened her mouth to sing. Her voice pierced through Quinn's entire being and she never felt as connected to another being as she did with Rachel.

Did Rachel make her heart sing? "Like you wouldn't believe," she replied, hoping that Rachel couldn't hear the longing in her voice.

"Sounds like a great catch," the brunette said in a whisper, a catch in her breath. Rachel cleared her throat and shook her head. "So why haven't you asked her out yet?"

"I'm scared she'll say no."

"If this girl is as smart as you say, she won't say no to you."

"Thank you." Quinn smiled gratefully, hoping that the brunette was right.

Rachel smiled as she shrugged. "I only speak the truth."

* * *

Quinn was on her way to Glee when she found Rachel already there, predictably early. The brunette was unaware of her presence so she took the opportunity to watch as Rachel trailed her fingers across the piano keys, humming a melody that Quinn couldn't really hear from where she stood. There was a dreamy expression on Rachel's face, and Quinn knew that the tiny Diva was lost in her thoughts. Rachel was wearing a short-sleeved blue shirt and her standard short-as-sin skirt. Quinn sighed lustfully at the sight of long, tanned legs stretched out from under the black skirt, quickly losing herself in her own thoughts of having those very legs wrapped around her waist. She felt that familiar heat bubbling in the pit of her stomach, and she shook her head to clear the distracting images from her head because at that moment, Quinn was a girl on a mission.

It had been a few days since that day at the diner and Quinn decided that it was time to take the next step with the brunette.

"Hi Rachel."

The brunette spun around quickly, her beautiful smile on display when she saw Quinn standing at the doorway. "Oh Quinn, hi! You're early for Glee today."

Quinn took a quick glance behind her, making sure that nobody was headed to the music room just yet. "Yeah, I uh, I kind of have something to ask you. And I'm nervous about it, so don't laugh okay?"

Rachel raised a curious eyebrow at the blonde's request. "Okay. I promise not to laugh. Good?"

Quinn nodded. "Yeah, totally. So um, I just wanted to-"

"Hey Rach, Quinn."

There were many moments in her life when she wanted to smack Finn whenever he said something really stupid or when he was _being_ stupid. _This_ moment qualified as one of those moments. But again, like those other times, Finn's sweet, goofy smile saved him from getting the smack-down from Quinn. She couldn't really blame the big guy for interrupting a moment that he didn't know was about to happen. But still, her shoulders slumped at the missed opportunity.

"Hey Finn," both girls greeted back where Rachel's reply was much more enthusiastic than Quinn's.

Annoyed, Quinn started to leave the room, wanting to get some air. She stopped when Rachel called out her name, took in a deep breath and turned to face the brunette.

"Where are you going?" Rachel asked, concern clearly showing in her eyes.

Quinn points to the exit with her thumb. "I'm just going to the bathroom. I need to... Wash my face."

The brunette nodded slowly. "Okay, um, maybe we can talk after Glee instead then?" she asked, worry in her tone.

"Sure," she replied with a reassuring smile that the brunette returned. God, Rachel had Quinn wrapped around her finger and she didn't even know it. With a dip of her head, she walked out of the music room, darkly enjoying vengeful images of Finn tripping over his big clown feet and breaking his nose.

* * *

Quinn was leaning against Rachel's locker, waiting for the brunette to appear. She felt a twist her stomach, nervous about asking Rachel out. After she calmed down, she came back to the music room to find that everybody else were already seated and waiting for her. She had the fortune to sit right next to Rachel, and somewhat a misfortune too as the close proximity of the brunette just made her anxiety rise as every minute passed by. Every smile, every glance, every movement; it all made Quinn tremble _all_ over. She didn't know how it had come to this. That Rachel Berry, the small diva, midget of a girl had reduced her, Quinn Fabray, Head Cheerio, the most popular girl in the school to nothing but a nervous wreck. It shouldn't be happening to her. _Rachel Berry_ should be the one chasing _her_, but there she was, waiting for her opportunity to ask Rachel Berry out on a date, where there would be moments shared that they would recount together in the future as cherished memories. Because there was something about Rachel that made her want to chase, to pursue. The amazing way that Rachel laughed with her eyes, the beautiful way that the brunette just so very easily took her breath away without even trying; and the way that Quinn just couldn't keep her damn eyes away from her. Quinn couldn't get enough of Rachel, and she just wanted _more_.

She didn't even know if Rachel would be interested, didn't even know if Rachel would even say _yes_. But Quinn knew that she had to take that chance because she didn't want to go on, never knowing what could be.

"Hey, have you been waiting for me?"

The Head Cheerio looked up from the floor to see Rachel standing in front of her, one slender hand resting on her hip, and another holding onto the strap of her backpack. Quinn moved aside to allow Rachel to get her things from her locker.

"Yeah, I, y'know-" Quinn started to say, scratching the back of her neck as a nervous gesture.

"There was something you wanted to ask me?"

Quinn wondered if it was possible for somebody's heart to sky-rocket out of their body. Her throat was dry and she could feel her nerves getting the best of her, making her stutter, "Yeah, I, well I... Y'know what? It doesn't really matter." She shook her head, scolding herself for not following through with the plan. She turned to walk away.

In the middle of berating herself, she felt a warm hand envelop her arm and she looked to see Rachel's hand moving down to grip her wrist, gently squeezing it in reassurance. She met Rachel's brown gaze. "No, please. Whatever it is, you can ask," Rachel lightly begged. "My promise to not laugh is still valid," she added jokingly.

So Quinn had a choice. She could either come up with some lame question, pretending that it was in fact what she had wanted to ask Rachel and then subject herself to even more days of not knowing what it'd be like to be with Rachel, to hold her and to kiss her. Not knowing whether Rachel could love her as more than just a friend, forever stuck in the friend-zone. And _god_, Quinn definitely did _not_ want to get stuck there when seriously, her own thoughts haven't even _been_ in the friend-zone since this whole thing with Rachel began.

She wanted to take Rachel out on a date and freaking treat her like the queen she is and by golly, she was going to _freaking_ do it!

"I- I was wondering if you would be willing to uh, go on a date with me?"

Even if she had to stutter a little bit to do it. But whatever. At least _she did it_.

A few silent minutes passed so Quinn took a chance and glanced up at the brunette and a wave of insecurity passed through the cheerleader seeing Rachel's eyebrows knitting together into a confused frown.

**- END OF PART ONE -**


	2. Chapter 2

**Title: **Feels So Good It Must Be Love (2/2)**  
Author: **amaltheaz / pseudohuman  
**Pairing: **Rachel/Quinn **  
Rating: **15**  
Length:** 5254 words  
**Disclaimer: **I don't own Glee, or anybody in Glee. And this is _so_ not used for profit. **  
Spoilers: **AU.  
**Author's Note:** Okay so the ending of the first part wasn't exactly fluffy but it _leads_ to something fluffy. And also, I _so_ did not intend for that to be a cliff-hanger. It wasn't until I read a couple of reviews, I was like, "Oh. My bad." My sincerest apologies. Okay so, here we start a little bit with Rachel's thoughts before Quinn asked her out, so you can know where Rachel's head is at and then we'll dive right in. This was actually harder to write... I did the best I could with it though. Eep, :-/. Um, songs are 'Wonderful Surprise' (Shawn Hlookoff) and 'Jump Then Fall' (Taylor Swift). I might do one-shots for this 'verse in the future, but I'll just think about it for now.

**Feels So Good It Must Be Love**

**Part Two**

Rachel was admittedly apprehensive when Quinn joined Glee. She had only just gotten used to Brittany and Santana. The taller blonde Cheerio was a sweetheart and for whatever reason had adopted Rachel as her cuddle-buddy after every time they're done performing a number. Santana was kind of harsh and prickly all over but she warmed up to Rachel eventually and had proved herself to be a loyal friend when she helped Rachel against some other students who were taunting her about her dads. She knew that they were Quinn's best friends so she wondered whose personality the Head Cheerio was most like. Would it be Brittany the sweet girl who always had a hug ready for anybody who needed it? Or would it be Santana who was not as sweet but underneath the vicious bark (and occasional bite), was really the kind of person who would always have your back no matter what?

It wasn't that Quinn outright ignored her but more like, there wasn't much of a point to interacting with each other because Rachel was kind of a loner and Quinn was the most popular girl in school. Rachel was very aware that in high school, she wasn't considered worthy to be in the other girl's presence. And Quinn was _already_ intimidating from a distance, especially in her Cheerio uniform. Up-close it was just plain _terrifying. _But over time, what she knew of Quinn, of what little she saw when they were in Glee together, she saw a mixture of both Brittany and Santana. Quinn was sweet and nice, and Rachel saw that Quinn had a far vicious bite than Santana's bark could ever hope to be. She guessed that was what helped Quinn climb up the Cheerio ranks so easily.

Rachel knew she wasn't one of the more popular girls in school, and for the most part, Rachel kept to herself but she knew that sometimes (okay, maybe most of the time) she annoyed people (mainly the kids in Glee) with her driven attitude. She knew she was a good person, with a perfectly fine personality. But she tended to be pushy, obstinate and tenacious with a side of scary. And she was tactlessly honest, which a lot of people misconstrued as her being well, a bitch. Rachel just hated to lie, and she unfortunately missed the lesson where they taught tact so she couldn't really help what came out of her mouth. But the Glee kids got her. It took them awhile to get used to her, yes, but over time they just enduringly rolled their eyes at her which, kind of amused her really. They had all become such a close family unit where they hated each others' flaws and got annoyed with each other at times, but overall accepted it because they loved each other. And she also knew that if it weren't for Noah, she would have gotten the so-called famous slushie treatment that was reserved for the less popular students.

But the singer couldn't noticing that Quinn was the only one who _didn't_ roll her eyes at Rachel whenever she tried to make a point about the blonde's vocal progress. She just smiled this winsome smile that Rachel found kind of disarming and Rachel wondered if Quinn knew the startling effect that she had on everybody. And her too actually. Rachel wasn't really that different from everybody else. The Head Cheerio was _constantly_ on her radar, always drawing her attention. Rachel knew that Quinn could easily have been one of those mean girls that everybody in school would claim to like but would not really care if something bad were to happen to them. But she had seen the way the blonde interacted with people, especially her friends. Quinn was like honey and everybody was just drawn to her. Including Rachel. A crush on the inevitable on the blonde was just destined to happen really and Rachel would have been a fool to fight it.

And Rachel liked that Quinn wasn't the stereotypical blonde, blue-eyed mean-spirited cheerleader. Like Quinn was in her own way, a subtle rebel to the societal norms with her sharp hazel eyes, lovely personality and single status. Rachel remembered how in her old private school, it was apparently a _crime_ if you were the most popular girl in school and didn't have a boyfriend. So she wasn't too surprised when she heard the rumors about Quinn being gay flying around the school. It annoyed her to no end that people still made such a big deal about something different, but mostly? It just made her hope that it was true.

* * *

She was pleasantly surprised when Quinn started to talk to her outside of Glee. And it almost seemed like Quinn made it her mission to make Rachel laugh almost constantly. Like the times when they would separate to go their own ways after talking in the hall, she could have sworn that she had seen Quinn _skipping_ away from her in the most adorable way. Rachel would just shake her head and laugh at how cute her friend was. Rachel found that she really liked it, the blonde hanging around more, especially when it quickly occurred to her that even just seeing the cheerleader approaching her way seemed to be the highlight of her every day. She wondered if Quinn noticed this because she was sure that whenever the blonde was headed towards her, it always felt like she was being lit up from the inside and it seemed _impossible_ that nobody else hadn't caught on to that, let alone the blonde. But Rachel really couldn't help it. Something about Quinn just triggered multiple responses, in her head, in her body and in her heart. It felt like a tidal wave or a violent whirlpool happening inside her; just a chaotic eruption of various emotions that was caused by head cheerleader. It wasn't like they became best friends or anything. Nothing like how Quinn was with Brittany and Santana, or Noah and Finn. But there was something different, something that seemed... Better. Yes, Rachel's days in school were just better than they used to be, so much brighter. Quinn's presence in Rachel's world made her never want to get back down from wherever she was.

At first, Rachel had a niggly feeling that it might be too good to be true. That somebody like Quinn would actually want to be her friend. Thought that maybe she was just a novelty friend to Quinn, because somehow, for whatever reason, Rachel intrigued her. And when she got tired of her, she would just move on to somebody else. But Quinn never left. She was always there. Always with a breathtaking smile that made Rachel's pulse race to a uncontrollable speed. But every time she got to experience moments with Quinn when she was sure that the blonde was truly being herself with her, rather than what the others saw, she knew that Quinn was for real, that the blonde truly wanted to be her friend.

That was another thing. '_Friend_'. Sometimes it filled Rachel with joy to be able to call Quinn, her 'friend'. But there were times when it felt like her heart wished for more. She wondered if Quinn could ever want more from her. The blonde never really gave much of indication that she did as she seemed perfectly content in just being friends. But then there are those times that Rachel second-guessed herself, when Quinn would look at her a certain way; almost like a soft, yearning look that never failed to pull at Rachel's heart. And there was that day when Quinn kissed her on the cheek before she went inside her classroom. She could still recall the fiery blush that rose up her face after soft, glossy lips planted themselves on her face. She could still picture the shy, unsure look in hazel eyes that made her want to wrap the girl in her arms and never let go. She could still feel her fingers _itching_ to touch her cheek, just to make sure that she hadn't imagined it. Instead she squeezed the strap of her backpack tightly, and gave Quinn a shy smile before moving inside the room. And somehow she just knew that Quinn was watching her go.

It was moments like those that made Rachel realize that they were what she lived for, to experience with Quinn. Because every one of those moments watered the seed of hope that was steadily blooming in her chest.

* * *

Rachel was pretty sure that she had a look of utter disbelief as she tried to process the question that Quinn had posed for her. "A date?" she weakly choked out.

The blonde nodded affirmatively. "Yes."

"Me?" she asked, lamely pointing to herself.

Quinn nodded again. "Yes."

"Why?"

Quinn's eyebrows knitted together in confusion at Rachel's odd question. "Because I like you, that's why."

At first, Rachel was elated. Quinn was _asking her out_. On a _date_. Before, them spending time together was just 'hanging out' but now, it was a 'date'. And most importantly, Quinn _liked_ her. It was a _huge_ step in the direction that Rachel was desperate to take with the blonde. And she was all set to agree until she remembered. That day at the diner when Quinn confessed that she had found her right person. Her right _girl_.

"What about that other girl?" she asked.

"What other girl?"

"You know, the one that you talked about at the diner."

Quinn frowned, apparently having forgotten about her confession just a few days ago. Rachel hadn't forgotten. It wasn't something that she could easily forget anytime soon. It was the day that she realized just how much she truly liked Quinn, as more than just a friend. She had only thought it was a passing fancy. Just another crush on the popular cheerleader that she was so sure would die out after spending time with each other. But each day passed and she never anticipated that her feelings would grow by such lengths for the blonde. And that day at the diner, when Quinn quietly confessed that she had found the right person? Rachel realized just how far she had fallen and she knew it was going to be a very hard climb to get over the girl. And for every day that passed since then, Rachel thought about it, recalled the look of complete happiness in Quinn's eyes and every single time, her heart splintered into pieces.

Understanding dawned in hazel eyes. "Oh," Quinn lamely replied. Her eyes darted between looking at Rachel and at some random spot next to Rachel's head, but she stayed silent, fueling Rachel's ire.

"Yes, '_oh_'. Did you really expect me to go out with you especially _after_ you said that you have the right person for you?" Rachel asked, her voice shaking out of repressed anger.

"What? Wait Rachel, I-" she began but Rachel kept shooting off her questions in escalating anger.

"Are you just asking me out because I said that if a girl I liked asked me out, I wouldn't say no?"

"What? Rach, no. I-"

She ignored Quinn's protests and kept going, "Because that's _not fair_ to string me along, _especially_ when you know who you actually want to be with. I'm _nobody's_ second choice. You have some ner-"

"Rachel!" Quinn yelled, effectively stopping Rachel in her tracks.

The brunette's face was so red, so very obviously showing just how upset the conversation was making her, so she snapped "What?" at Quinn's loud interruption.

"You _are_ her."

"I am her who?"

Rachel watched Quinn exhale a deep breath, seemingly relieved that she was getting the chance to speak. "_You_ were the girl I was talking about at the diner."

"I was?"

Quinn nodded. "Yes. It's always been you, Rach."

Rachel felt like she was swimming. She could hear words being spoken and she had to shake her head because she wasn't sure if she was hearing it right. She thought that maybe in her hysterical anger, she had lost herself in some dream-like hallucination where Quinn had told her that _she_ was the one, that _she_ was the girl. She shook her head again, once, twice and then she looked into Quinn's hazel eyes and she saw the truth in them. She knew it was all true, and it was like she could hear the fireworks in her head, and she was aware of the thundering of her heart-beat, of the tears that were threatening to fall as the blonde continued.

"You aren't and you have _never_ been my second choice, okay? You are my _only_ choice."

Suddenly Rachel felt her legs buckling underneath the weight of the blonde's confession. She was so overwhelmed by the strength of Quinn's convictions that she literally had to take a step back to breathe. There was a mild slam when her back met her locker door as she processed everything that Quinn had said to her. It had _always_ been her. _She_ was the person that Quinn wanted. _She_ was the right person that Quinn had found. These wonderful thoughts kept spinning around in her head when she began to smile with happy tears falling, as realization set in that she hadn't been alone in her feelings. That she had gotten under Quinn's skin, just as Quinn had gotten under hers.

She looked up into hazel eyes, found nothing but a naked yearning in them that made her stumble over her words. "I never imagined that this would ever- That you could ever- That what I feel- That what I've been feeling for you, could _actually_ be reciprocated."

"What do you feel?" asked the blonde.

Quinn stepped forward and placed a gentle hand on Rachel's cheek, putting a halt to her rushing thoughts. She began to lazily stroke the warm skin with her thumb, wiping away the tears at the same time and Rachel closed her eyes, leaning into the blonde's touch. Quinn softly repeated her question, "What do you feel, Rachel?"

"You make my heart sing," Rachel breathed out, opening her eyes to stare intently into Quinn's watery hazel eyes before tilting her head up. And Quinn didn't hesitate to lean her head down, connecting their lips together for their very first kiss. Rachel moaned at the feel of soft, pliable lips moving against hers, releasing weeks of repressed desires. She shivered at the feel of Quinn's hand moving from her cheek and into her hair. And she felt dizzy with pleasure when long, slender fingers began to entangle themselves in her brunette locks, playfully tugging at it. Her own hands had been stationary at her side until she grabbed hold of Quinn by the waist and pulled the girl towards her, feeling Quinn's trembling body flushed against her own.

When they finally pulled away from the kiss, Rachel breathlessly agreed to the date, giggling when her answer elicited a happy grin from the blonde.

* * *

The day after a very enjoyable first date, after much discussion, they came out to everybody in Glee, receiving various cries of "Finally!" (most of them), "That's hot" (Puck) and "Mail-man!" (Finn). As for the rest of the student body, they decided to let them think what they want. They just wanted to be with each other, and with their friends supporting them, they knew they were going to be better than okay. Sure, they got the occasional derogatory insults and a few creepy propositions, but for the most part they were undisturbed. And they were happy. Unbelievably so.

There _was_ a period of getting used to it though. Adjusting themselves to the fact that they were actually _allowed_ to express their desires with each other; their need to _be_ with each other. They had been hiding their feelings for so long that knowing they actually had _permission_ to touch each other, well, it was mind-boggling. They still couldn't believe that touches that used to linger with doubt of whether they were welcomed or not, were now made with the certainty that it was wanted, _needed_ even_. _They could say the longing words that had been seared into their hearts. And it took some time to get accustomed to being able to look each other in the eyes, knowing the meanings that lurked in them, knowing that they _both_ wanted the same thing. Knowing that they're not imagining it all. And once they got into the rhythm of being together, it was like this was the way things should have been all this time.

* * *

Some weeks had passed by, and they were all in Glee. Everybody was spread around the room, talking loudly over each other while Rachel and Quinn were sitting on their own, sharing an intimate moment together. The sight of Rachel sitting delicately on Quinn's lap as the blonde twirled with her girlfriend's silky brown locks with her fingers had by then become so common-place that nobody blinked an eye. Nobody tried to separate them because they knew the girls would find some way to touch each other anyway. It was cute to see Quinn whispering into Rachel's ear, then to suddenly hear the singer's sweet giggle echo in the room and seeing the blonde's proud grin at making her girlfriend laugh. Or to see them sitting silently together, just smiling affectionately at each other. Santana would just roll her eyes at them and tell them to stop giving her cavities from their sappiness and Puck would suggest for them to make out in front of them, consequently earning a smack from the other girls.

On that very day, they were planning their Valentine's Day date for that very night when Mr. Schuester called out to Rachel, forcing the two girls to break apart.

Both girls reluctantly pulled away from each other to look up at him. "Yes, Mr. Schue?"

"You said that you had a song prepared?"

Rachel nodded. "I do."

Quinn looked at her, puzzled, "You do?"

"Of course Quinn. It's Valentine's Day. Do you really think I would let an opportunity to show how much I lo- like you just pass me by?" Rachel's eyes widened and she blushed because she knew that she had just basically told Quinn that she loved her.

Quinn grinned, shaking her head. "No, I guess not," she said. "Especially if it's an opportunity for you to show me how much you lo- like me," she teased, making Rachel's blush deepen.

The brunette pouted, lightly smacking Quinn on the shoulder. "You're so mean to me," she whined.

"You know you love it," her girlfriend replied with a wink and a smug smirk.

"I guess," she conceded grudgingly, rolling her eyes at Quinn.

"Go sing for me, woman," Quinn demanded, practically pushing Rachel off her lap. The singer playfully glared at her girlfriend, to which Quinn gave her a flying kiss as she walked to the piano. She smoothed down her skirt before taking a seat. She started to press the piano keys, playing the melody, then took a deep breath before she began to softly sing.

_You were knocking on my door.  
I tried but I could not ignore, your soft eyes_

_You're such a wonderful surprise  
I couldn't plan it if I tried  
You turn my darkest days to light  
Like a morning sun, you're such a wonderful surprise._

Quinn watched her girlfriend singing so passionately, so lost in the music and so breathtaking. She could _physically_ feel the love that poured out of her girlfriend's voice. Her heart raced, letting Rachel's pure, soulful voice wash over her, letting it embrace her in it's warmth. And she knew that the only other better feeling than this, was being wrapped in Rachel's arms. She had previously thought that she would have been the first one to crack, to say that she loved Rachel first. And even though Rachel didn't actually say the words, she knew that it was still there. Rachel loved her.

She couldn't help but think back to how it all began, how Rachel's amazing laughter caught her heart and here they were, together and in love. It was amazing really. She didn't know what was going to happen in the future for her and Rachel. But she couldn't really see a day when she could ever get enough of Rachel. She was always going to want more. And by the tight clutching of her heart, she knew that she wasn't going to stop wanting anytime soon.

_I don't think you can do any wrong  
You're like the hook in my __favorite__ song  
I wanna sing you_

Rachel looked up and found her girlfriend's eyes gazing adoringly at her. She hoped to god that nobody else could see how much Quinn's staring was affecting her. She wondered if it was possible for everybody to see the blush that she knew just had to be visible on her face, to hear the fierce thudding in her heart. She could swear that sometimes her heart-beat really seemed louder than her own voice. She could feel Quinn's eyes moving over her and she tried to suppress a shiver as she tried to get through the song.

Things between the two girls had begun to heat up even more than usual, and they knew that just as the declarations of love were close, so was the next step in their physical relationship. Rachel thought back to the other day when they were making out on her bed when she tried to fight back a gasp when Quinn pulled away to show red, swollen lips and dark, stormy hazel eyes. The very sight of her girlfriend's flushed face made the throbbing ache between her thighs grow exponentially and she didn't know how much longer she could take it before she would ravish the blonde.

Trickles of an applause began to slowly erupt around the room as Rachel sang the last lyric of the song, and she ducked her head down, feeling surprisingly shy. She kept her head low, moving quickly to sit next to Quinn, instinctively reaching out for her girlfriend's hand as Mr. Schuester went to stand in front of everybody and talk about his plans for their Invitationals. As they watched and listened to Mr. Schuester talking, Quinn leaned her head down to whisper to a blushing Rachel, "I love you too."

There was no preamble, no grand gestures. It was just there. Three words said simply because there was nothing else to say. Three perfect words that made Rachel smile brighter than Quinn had ever seen. She kissed the side of her girlfriend's head before placing a loving arm around her small shoulders, pulling her to lean against her. Rachel responded with a kiss on Quinn's cheek and placed her head on the blonde's shoulder, sighing happily.

* * *

They were on the phone together, even though they had only just seen each other over an hour ago for their anniversary date, a picnic in the park where they fed each other, watched the clouds pass by as they shared soft, languid kisses and sometimes hard, passionate ones. They spent the time talking about their friends, their future and anything else that came to mind. They were perfectly content to just be with each other, with Quinn laying on her back and Rachel on her side, her head in the crook of the blonde's neck, just feeling each other breathe.

It was hard to let each other go when Quinn dropped her off at home earlier. Actually, it had become very hard to do that lately. Being away from each other or just not being in each others presence. There were days when either girl would wake up in the morning and turn to her side, for whatever reason, thinking that her girlfriend would be there beside her, ready with a smile and a good-morning kiss. And every single time, they were struck with a pang of disappointment when they realized they were on their own. The ache of separation was so fierce and so painful, and they wondered if it was healthy to feel like this, whether there were other couples who felt the same way about their other half. But as soon as their eyes caught each others, they would feel their pulses race and their hearts' violent thuds. And when they were finally wrapped in each others embrace and the incredible feeling of love settled over them, they knew they wouldn't have it any other way.

"Can you believe that it's been two months since we got together?"

"And to think we almost didn't because of some silly girl," Quinn teased.

Rachel huffed in protest. "Hey, I didn't know you were talking about me at the diner. It was a _legitimate_ worry! How was I to know anyway?"

"I thought I was so obvious. Everybody else seemed to see it. I thought you did too. Guess I need to learn how to be less subtle with expressions of my affection for you, huh?"

Rachel nodded even though she knew her girlfriend couldn't see her. "I agree whole-heartedly."

"Oh really? Would you like me to serenade you from outside your window before you go to sleep as my first demonstration of a less subtle expression of my affection for you?" Quinn jokingly offered.

"It would be an _excellent_ start, yes."

"Okay, I'll be there in ten minutes."

Rachel sat up in her bed. "What? Quinn, no wait! I was kidding!" She began to panic when there was no response. "Quinn!"

Then she heard Quinn's giggle through the phone so she lay back down, pressing her hand to her forehead in relief. She smiled indulgently at Quinn's playful laughter. "Had you going, didn't I?"

"Yes, you idiot," Rachel scolded, still a little weakened from the sudden spike in her adrenaline. Not that she would have actually hated it if Quinn were standing outside her window to sing to her. She missed having Quinn's arms wrapped around her.

"I would do it y'know. For you, I would. If you wanted me to serenade you with my guitar in the middle of the night, I totally would. The dogs and the neighborhood screaming at me to shut up can join me at the bridge. It would be epic."

Rachel bit down on her bottom lip, unable to stop the huge grin that she knew was on her face. "You're crazy," she sleepily sighed, her tone laced with sincere affection.

"Crazy for you, yeah." Rachel fought a blush at Quinn's words, loving how the blonde so easily made her feel so cherished.

"I guess we can be crazy together then because I'm crazy for you too," Rachel said so softly that Quinn had to strain to hear it

There was a short silence and Rachel had to wonder if maybe Quinn had fallen asleep already, when she heard Quinn quietly mumble her name, "Rachel?"

"Yes, Quinn?"

"I miss you already," the blonde softly declared.

Rachel sighed wistfully. "I miss you too."

* * *

It had been fifteen minutes since they reluctantly said goodnight when Rachel frowned as she could have sworn that she heard something that sounded like little rocks being pelted at her glass window. She turned to lay on her side, thinking that it was just her imagination. She looked back over her shoulder at her window when she heard it again. So she got out of bed, pulled her curtains aside, and there she was, her Quinn smiling shyly and standing outside her house, holding what looked like her guitar case in one hand, and waving dorkily at her with the other. The brunette opened her window and stuck her head out, calling out to her girlfriend.

"Quinn! It's late. What are you doing here?"

The blonde put down her guitar case and took out the instrument. "Serenading you, duh," she airily replied, as if it wasn't the first time she snuck out of her house to sing to her girlfriend. She smirked, seeing Rachel's adorable bed-head, then she shrugged. "And I figure this way, it'll be the fastest and surest way to get into your pants." Quinn grinned cheekily.

Rachel rolled her eyes. "You are so romantic," she replied sarcastically. But Quinn knew that even though it looked and sounded like Rachel was annoyed with her as the huge, beautiful smile on her face betrayed her and she knew that Rachel was secretly loving it all.

"I know. Now shut up and let me sing the damn song already."

_I like the way you sound in the morning  
We're on the phone and without a warning  
I realize your laugh is the best sound I have ever heard  
I like the way I can't keep my focus  
I watch you talk, but you didn't notice  
I hear the words but all I can think is  
We should be together_

Rachel knew that for all her bravado, Quinn was shy and was quickly beginning to doubt her decision about being there. The blonde was studiously looking down at her guitar while she played and Rachel knew that Quinn didn't really need to do that at all. Her guitar playing was flawless to Rachel's musically-trained ear. But it was still a charming image that definitely did not fail to bowl her over, her beautiful girlfriend serenading her underneath the moonlight. She was glad that her dads were away for the week, otherwise they probably would have called the police by the time Quinn ended the first verse, thinking that it was a house burglar or something and not their sixteen-year-old daughter's girlfriend singing her a song.

_Every time you smile, I'll smile  
And every time you shine, I'll shine for you  
I'm feeling you baby  
Don't be afraid to jump, then fall  
Jump, then fall into me  
Baby, I'm never gonna leave you  
Say that you wanna be with me too  
Our mistake through it all  
So jump then fall_

When Quinn looked up to Rachel's window after strumming the last chord, she was crushed to see the window closed and the curtain drapes had been pulled over it. She quickly placed her guitar back into it's case and made to walk back home when she heard the front door open and she saw Rachel stood there in the doorway. Her heart began to race and she had to remind herself to take in a much-needed breath upon seeing Rachel's sleeping attire up-close: a tank top and very, very short boxer shorts. Her eyes raked slowly over the brunette's tight, petite body, taking in the long tanned legs, pouty lips and disheveled hair, and Quinn felt the familiar ache of arousal making it's presence known.

Trying to maintain an air of nonchalance, she raised a questioning eyebrow at her girlfriend.

In response, Rachel quirked her own eyebrow then crooked her index finger at Quinn, whispering huskily, "Get in here."

She watched as a seductive, teasing smile arrived on Rachel's face and really, Quinn didn't need to be told twice. She raced towards her girlfriend, kicking the door closed as they kissed then climbed up the stairs to Rachel's bedroom where they made love until well into the early morning.

**- THE END -**


End file.
